Uncovered Secrets
by Erik's Tenshi no Ongaku
Summary: Revised and better than ever! Bulma is a demon in the Feudal Era that gets sent to the future where she meets a certain Saiyan Prince. DBZIY crossover.
1. Prologue

Uncovered Secrets

Summary/Prologue

Disclaimer: cheese is good!

Chibi Vegeta: You idiot, that's not a disclaimer!

Princess Crack a' Lackin:drooling: cheese...

Chibi Vegeta: do I have to do everything for you?

Princess Crack a' Lackin:nods head stupidly:

Chibi Vegeta:sigh, shake head: Guess I do, the idiot doesn't own DBZ or Inuyasha.

Princess Crack a' Lackin:still shaking head:

Summary: This is a DBZ/IY crossover. It's a B/V of course! In this story, Bulma is a demon in the Feudal era that is mysteriously transported into the DBZ timeline. And that's where that fun begins!

----

Prologue

----

A long time ago, in Feudal Japan, there lived a demon. However, this was no ordinary demon; this demon had exotic beauty and possessed extraordinary powers. Such so, she was sought out by almost every person, human or demon, in Japan. One particular demon would even come out of hiding just to get her…

"DIE! YOU SON OF BITCH!" a blue haired demon with dog ears yelled as she unsheathed her Tesseiga. She viciously slashed at the one who dared to even approach her, "You think you can have me!" She smirked.

A rare demon indeed, with her aqua blue hair and long, silky tail. She is a very powerful demon mix, with the blood of wolf demon and dog demon. Dressed in wolf demon armor, she was now battling one of her worst enemies, Naraku.

"Now, now, Bulma, you shouldn't use such language. It's not proper for my to-be mate to speak such trash. Ku ku ku" Naraku chuckled.

"For the last fucking time you stupid idiot, I'm not going to be your fucking mate and never will be!" Bulma shouted looking around, "Now where the fuck are you! Your retarded puppet is gone, so show yourself you disgusting coward!"

Playful mood gone, Naraku appeared from out of a tree, "You ungrateful little wench," Naraku snared, "you will regret that!"

That being said, Naraku through off his baboon cloak. He had a pissed off look on his face that sent chills down Bulma's spine.

"This will teach you to appose me bitch, you WILL become my mate whether you like it or not."

The last thing Bulma remembered before she blacked out was a huge blast coming towards her and a little fuzz ball jump in front of her; then it all went black.

---------

Tesseiga- Bulma's sword forged from her father's fang. It's like a reverse blade sword, one side of the blade is like the Tessaiga, The Sword of Death, and the other side is like the Tenseiga, The Sword of Life.


	2. What the Hell Happened!

Uncovered Secrets

Chapter oneDisclaimer: I know you have read a lot of these, so to save me the trouble of typing one, go to the prologue of this story and read that one, or go to another story and read theirs. I'm just going to say the same thing, "I don't own shit". Got it? Good.

----

What the Hell Happened!

----

When Bulma awoke, she found herself in a very different surrounding. She was placed on a strange table covered in cloth, in a room that was white. There were two wooden blocks -one next to her and one off to her right- and a window to her left. Overall, it seemed somewhat plain.

'Where am I?' Bulma asked herself as she continued to look around until a slight shifting in her lap caught her eye.

"Mew," A certain little fire-neko greeted.

"Kirara, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked her long time friend. 'Or better yet, what are we doing here?' Bulma asked herself. She started to pet Kirara while thinking back before this happened.

'Let's see, I was fighting that scumbag Naraku, then there was a bright, then I…'

"HI!"

"Ah! Who the hell are you?" Bulma's eyes went wide with surprise. Besides, it's not every day that some creepy guy scares the shit out of you by bursting through the door! (literally)

"I'm Tour Guide Barbie!" he said with a big goofy grin.

"...ok…"

"I'M KIDDING! Haha, that's funny, I'm funny! My name is Goku and I love tacos! Mmm… taco, taco, taco."

"Right," Bulma scooted as far away from him as she could, ":cough cough: So, where am I?"

"Your in a bed! That's in my house, that's in Japan, that's part of Earth, which is in space!" Goku all but yelled in one breath.

Bulma just stared at her new companion, a vein starting to pulse on her forehead. He was getting very irritating very fast.

"So, what's your name?" Goku suddenly asked.

"Why should I tell you that?" Bulma growled, "You could be a sick and twisted fuck bent on destroying the world with your…" Bulma stopped talking completely once she noticed that Goku was not even playing attention to her. Instead, he was hitting himself over the head with a giant hammer.

Goku stopped and turned to face her, "Come again?"

"Oow, YOU IDIOT!" Bulma then proceeded to grab her sword, jump out of the bed she was in, and thrash Goku over the head with her sword.

"Wheeee! This is fun!" Goku squealed, hands flailing in the air.

"Keep doing that all you want, it will only make it worse," a new voice said.

Bulma stopped what she was doing and looked up to see the most gorgeous man she had very laid eyes on, and no, it was NOT Johnny Depp. He had ebony hair that swept upwards like a flame and cool jet black eyes that she could just drowned in. His greek like body was dressed in blue material that fit over him like a second skin. Bulma couldn't help but think, 'Oh my, I wander when the next volume of Fruits Basket will come out.' 'Wait, that doesn't sound right…'

Snapping out of her thoughts, Bulma straightened her back and ask calmly, "Who the hell are you?"

"Humph, I am Prince Veggie Chan of the Fluffy Clouds and Lollipop Villa… hey, HEY! Stop making be say ridiculous shit like that Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone in the room turned towards Goku, or as Vegeta calls him Kakkarot, to see him holding a device that said, 'Make Vegeta Say Ridiculous Shit Device' on it.

"Aww come on 'Geta, I was only trying to have some fun!" Goku chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

Vegeta kicked him out the window, "Fool."

"Okay," 'This just keeps getting stranger and stranger.' "who are you then?" Bulma asked again.

"I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race; who the hell are you?" Vegeta smirked, trying to get a rise out of her.

"I," Bulma started, trying to keep a level voice, "am Lady Bulma of the West. And may I ask you, why the fuck I'm here, Prince?" Bulma smirked.

"Hey!" Goku came back in through the window, "why did you tell him your name and not me?"

"'Cause you're creepy."

"Oh, I'm gonna roll the floor a little bit, 'k!" With that, Goku started to roll around on the floor.

"Mew?" Kirara tilted her head to the side; she then started to chase Goku back and forth playfully.

Vegeta ignored him as he stared at Bulma, "Do you not remember woman? You dropped in on us while we were sparring."

"Huh?" Bulma had a confused look on her face.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yesterday around noon, Kakkarot and I were sparring in the middle of nowhere…"

-Flashback-

It was hot out as Goku and Vegeta dueled it out. Goku got a lucky shot in as Vegeta was knocked off his feet.

"What the hell are you doing Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked as he rubbed his face, "Why are you narrating?"

":whispers in Vegeta's ear: We're doing a reenactment for Bulma, and I'm the narrator."

":sweatdrops: Idiot." Vegeta sighed but went along with it.

"Vegeta," Goku whined, "can we take a break now?"

"No Kakkarot, I must get stronger, and the only way to do that is to train!" Vegeta argued as he listened to his training partner complain.

"But, but...Vegeta...I'm hungry, and I haven't eaten since we started training, and that was early in the morning, and..."

"FINE then Kakkarot, if it'll stop your pathetic whining, fine. We'll go back to your pathetic mud hut and eat." Vegeta grumbled, giving up.

You see, Vegeta comes from the planet called Vegetasei, which used to be the home planet of a very strong race called the Saiyans. Vegeta is the prince of this worrier race, but sadly while he was off planet, his home world was struck with an asteroid. Once he heard about his planet's demise, he went in search for any other survivors from his home planet. Traveling from planet to planet, Prince Vegeta almost gave up hope, until he came to a planet called Earth.

When he reached Earth, he discovered that there was another Saiyan living there. Unfortunately though, this Saiyan had lost his memory as an infant and didn't remember anything about his past. By the way, he was extremely good looking too. Deciding this would have to do, Prince Vegeta announced that he was going to stay on Earth because he had no where else to go. He now lives with Goku, the Saiyan that lost his memory and who is very good looking, and his mate, Chichi, with their son Gohan. He's been living there for abou…

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled, whacking Goku over the head, "This is supposed to be a reenactment, not my life story!"

"Oh, sorry 'Geta, heehee!"

Getting back to the story, the two Saiyans were preparing to take off, when the sky turned pitch black.

Getting into his more serious mood, Goku asked Vegeta, "What do you think is happening Vegeta? Do you think someone is using the Dragonballs?"

"No Kakkarot, I don't feel the dragons ki, it must be something else."

In the sky, dark, heavy clouds had swirled around to create a huge mass of clouds. In the middle of the angry clouds, was a giant, black hole that seemed to lead to nowhere. (Think of the sky in GT where all the people in hell escape.) Lightning flashed as a binding, white light lit up the desert that Goku and Vegeta were training in.

When the light was gone, the two Saiyans removed their hands from their face and found that the sky had turned normal like nothing had ever happened. Instead, there was an unconscious blue haired woman, with a blue tail dressed in armor and animal fur. In front of her was a cat like creature, that seemed to just take notice of them and started to growl at them.

"Wow, I wonder what the square root of 1,000,000 is?" Goku pondered.

Vegeta fell over anime style, but quickly got himself organized. "You idiot, don't you see that there's a person over there!" Vegeta screamed, and then stalked over to the unconscious women.

"Huh? Ah! Vegeta, wait for me!" Goku yelled as he scrambled over to where Vegeta stood.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Vegeta asked.

"I think we should take her back my place and pound her," Goku stated. (Whoa! What? Hold on there, what did Goku just say! I just wanted to make sure you people where paying attention to the story, this is what he really said.)

"I think we should take her back to the house and treat her wounds, they look pretty bad."

"Whatever," Vegeta said. He continued to stare at her in awe that someone could be that beautiful.

"Kakkarot! If you screw with the story one more time, I'm going to send you to hell!"

"Geez, sorry…" Goku rolled his eyes and continued to narrate.

"Mew...ROAR!" Kirara had transformed and, to say the least, the Saiyans were surprised.

"Whoa, that was totally wicked!" Goku said giddily.

"Fuck! What is that thing on!"

"I don't know Vegeta, but can we keep it, please?"

"Are you nuts! That thing will kill you."

"But it's so cute and all alone."

"Kakkarot, stop repeating lines from The Lion King."

"Ok." Goku said depressed.

"I'm just going to blast the stupid thing," as he said that, he started to gather ki to blast Kirara. But Kirara didn't move, she had to protect her friend!

"Wait Vegeta, don't!" Goku cried, "What if I tried to negotiate with it?"

"You just get stupider every day Kakkarot, but do what you must." 'This should be interesting.'

"Hey kitty, nice kitty, I'm not going to hurt you..." Just as Goku was about to pet Kirara, she almost bit his hand off.

"Yipes! That was close."

"I told you Kakkarot, Kami you're such a moron."

"Please don't blast it Vegeta, maybe if we knock it out bring it back home with us, please, please,..."

"Fine, but if the harpy starts to screech, it's your ass, not mine."

"Ok-aly-dok-aly! " Goku said as he knocked Kirara out.

"Lets go Kakkarot," Vegeta said as he picked the blue haired women up and flew off into the distance.

"Good golly gosh, Vegeta sure has been nice, he usually makes me carry everything, oh well." Goku shrugged as he followed Vegeta back home with an unconscious Kirara in his arms.

-End Flashback-

"...And that's how you got here!" Goku shouted, feeling very proud of himself.

"Okay, that was a very interesting way of telling it…"

"Mew!" Kirara sniffed the air then ran out of the room through the broken door.

"I wonder where Kirara's going…"

"So that's want his name is!" Goku said.

"Idiot, it's a girl," Vegeta stated in a flat tone. Then his eyes went wide, "Get back here you little runt!" Vegeta jumped up and chased after her.

In the meanwhile, Bulma and Goku just looked at each other, confused.

----

That's it for now!


	3. ALL HAIL FOOD

Uncovered Secrets

Chapter 2

Hey Hey Hey! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

----

ALL HAIL FOOD!

----

"You little pest! If you even TOUCH that I will kill you!" Vegeta shouted.

Hearing this from the other room, Bulma and Goku ran to where Vegeta and Kirara were. Well, Bulma ran, Goku skipped while tossing flowers in the air.

When they finally reached their destination, they just stared at the sight before them and just busted out laughing. For what was there before them was certainly a sight to see.

Right in the middle of the kitchen was Vegeta and Kirara tug-o-warring over a tuna fish sandwich.

"Gah! Don't you dare defy the Saiyan Prince! Let go of the sandwich or suffer the consequences!"

"Meeew!" Kirara growled stubbornly, not letting go of the prized sandwich.

"Vegeta! Haha… just let go… hehe… it's only food!" Bulma said between laughter.

When Goku heard this, he froze, "Just food? JUST FOOD? HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING!"

The squabbling pair stopped to look at Goku as he approached them.

"This 'food'," Goku snatched the tuna fish sandwich from the fighting pair, "is what makes the world go round!" He processed to take a bite of it, "It's so tasty and delicious! How can you say it's 'just food'!" Goku takes another bite.

"Kakkarot! That's MY food! How dare you take from me! You idioti.." Vegeta was cut short as Goku burst into tears.

"WE MUST ALL WORSHIP THE FOOD!" Goku sobbed as he ate the last of the sandwich.

"AH! You ate my sandwich! I'll kill you!" Vegeta started to power up.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I? Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!" Goku panicked as he picked up Kirara and told this to her.

"Vegeta, chill, it's was only a sandwich, whatever that is, I'm sure it can be replaced. You don't have to get your spandex in a knot!" Bulma spoke up for the first time.

"Chill! CHILL! YOUR ASKING ME TO CHILL! THAT WAS THE LAST CAN OF TUNA! If it wasn't for your stupid rodent of a pet it would have been mine!"

Bulma's mood turned sour, "Hey, don't take this out on me, you up tight prick! I didn't do anything to you! So why don't you just fuck off!"

"Of course this is all your fault woman! If you hadn't fall from the bloody sky, I would be enjoying my nice, fucking sandwich right now! Got that you ungrateful, filthy bitch!

From the sidelines, Goku just watched as the two throw insult after insult at each other. Then finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"PI EQUALS EXACTLY THREE!" Goku shouted to make them stop fighting.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything Kakkarot? Kami, you're even more of an idiot that I thought!" Vegeta yelled.

"Bud out! This has nothing to do with you!" Bulma snapped, turning towards Goku.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! Will two stop fighting? You barley even know each other, and yet here you are, arguing! I can't take this anymore!" And Goku ran out of the room crying like it was some type of soap opera or something.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Bulma asked

"Sometimes Kakkarot had his little 'moments'." Vegeta answered in a bored tone, the tension in the room going away.

"Oh, well what do we do now?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I don't know, you want to make out?" Bulma asked innocently.

Vegeta shrugged, "Sure."

For the next half an hour, all Bulma and Vegeta did was make out on the couch.

And staring up at them the entire time was Kirara, wandering what the hell was going on.

A little while later, Bulma pulled away from Vegeta and smiled, "That was wonderful, what now?"

"Lets see if we can go for an hour," Vegeta smirked as he leaned down to take Bulma's lips. However, right when he was about to kiss her, they both heard screaming coming from another room. They looked at each other in confusion then decided to investigate.

They traveled through the house until they came a door, Vegeta tried to open it but it was locked. From inside they could hear Goku wailing and crying. It seemed to them that Goku had locked himself inside his room and kept yelling out, "Why! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END THIS WAY! WHY!" Both Bulma and Vegeta's sweat dropped when they heard him, so they went back to the couch and started making out again.

----

Next: What happened in the Feudal Era.


	4. Kagome Goes Crazy and Stuff

Uncovered Secrets

Chapter 3

----

Kagome Goes Crazy and Stuff

----

_-In the Feudal Era-_

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's Naraku! I can sence his presents not too far away!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hurry, We must go now before we lose him," Miroku stated.

"Right," Kagome, Shippo, and Sango said.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted. Kirara mew'ed then transformed into her giant cat form. Both Sango and Miroku jumped on to Kirara's back as Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back with Shippo. Then Inuyasha took off in the direction of Naraku's aura, followed by Sango and the others.

When they reached their destination, they saw Bulma, Inuyasha older sister, battling against Naraku.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha growled, "I'm going to tear him a new asshole!"

"Who is that gorgeous woman that Naraku is battling?" Miroku pondered, "I should ask her to bare my child…"

WHACK!

Sango hit Miroku over the with her Hiraikotsu, then Inuyasha hit him over the head with his Tessaiga.

"If you EVER talk about my sister that way AGAIN, I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha threatened.

"She's your sister?" Kagome asked surprised.

"That is correct Kagome, that demon you see there is no other than master Inuyasha's elder sister!" Myouga explained, once again appearing out of no where.

"Enough with the chit chat! Time to…" But Inuyasha was interrupted by a blinding light coming from the battle field.

When the bright light faded away, there stood a shocked Naraku but no Bulma.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't know Inuyasha, she just seemed to disappear," Miroku stated.

"OH NO! LADY BULMA HAS DISAPPEARED!" Myouga screamed, "Lord Sesshomaru is not going to like this."

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, Kagome, but I'm getting a bad feeling," Miroku spoke.

"Let's go check it out," Sango said, marching to where Bulma once was, "come on Kirara."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Myouga, and "Kirara" followed Sango until they heard a voice that could only mean trouble.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, so Inuyasha," Naraku hissed, "you are the one responsible for taking my mate, aren't you?"

"What! Why the hell would I kidnap my own sister, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, "and she's not your mate!" Inuyasha added in a clipped tone.

"Then where is she? I certainly don't see or sense her." Naraku sneered, hiding in a tree once again.

"If I knew, why the fuck would I tell some trash bag like you!"

Naraku hopped out of the tree –again-, "You are no use to me, but I don't have time to kill you because I have to go find my mate. You should feel lucky." After he said that, Naraku through down a smoke bomb, but the smoke bomb was so small, it didn't even cover Naraku's frame, so Naraku just stood there.

Everybody's sweat dropped then fell down anime style.

"...uhh," Naraku just looked down. Then he snapped out of it, ":cough, cough: I will now be leaving!" Naraku through down ANOTHER smoke bomb, but this time, when he jumped up, he hit his head on a tree branch.

"Ouch!" Naraku whined as he left "undetected".

"Is it just me, or is Naraku getting more and more stupid every time we see him?" Sango asked.

"I agree with you Sango :pat, pat:"

"AHH! Miroku :slap:"

"Will he ever learn...?" Kagome sighed.

"Most likely not..." Inuyasha responded.

"Oow, Kirara, get HIM :thinks a twig is Kirara:" Sango screeched, "Kirara? KIRARA! WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?"

"Um, Sango, that's a twig." Myouga spoke up, "I do believe I saw Kirara run towards Lady Bulma before the bright light. I think Kirara disappeared with her."

"...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? Really? Okay," Sango said as if nothing had happened.

"Am I missing something, or has ever one become mental?" Kagome asked as her sweat dropped again.

"Nothing's wrong at all Kagome," Inuyasha spoke with a little to much cheer in his voice then usual, "we are all peachy, thanks for asking. It's good to know that people care for you, unlike some people."

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, getting a little freaked out.

"I'm super, thanks for asking." Inuyasha said in a 'Big Gay Al' voice.

"Oh. My. God! Kagome I just love your shoes they are just so adorable!" Inuyasha cheered.

"Shut up! All of you! You horrible excuse for a living creature. This world is made up of lies and nothing but lies! Why even live in this miserable world when it only brings pain." Miroku said in a cold way. It was every odd too, because he was now dressed in all black. He had on a black pair of baggy, Tripp pants and a black T-shirt that said 'Life Sucks'.

"Now don't say that you silly goose, the world is full of wonderful things!" Inuyasha smiled, "Now turn that frown upside down and SMILE!"

"AHHHHHH! STOP IT PLEASE WHY ARE YOU ALL ACTING LIKE THIS!" Kagome screamed as she got into a fetal position and started to rock back and forth.

"Kirara! Why did you leave me! WHAHAHAHAHA..."

"Look! There is trouble a foot! I must rush into danger and save the lives of the innocent!" Myouga shouted as he dashed off to save the day.

"Hey you guys I'm back!" Shippo yelled as he came out of the bushes (Why or When Shippo left is a mystery).

"SHIPPO! Oh thank you Shippo, everyone has gone CRAZY! Sango keeps thinking that Kirara left her and won't stop wailing, Inuyasha has turned metro sexual, Miroku has turned gothic, and Myouga went off the save the day!" Kagome said in one breath, she had grabbed Shippo while she was talking so now Shippo was right up to her face.

"What are you talking about Kagome? Everyone is fine, they're acting normal, look," Shippo pointed behind her.

When Kagome turned around, she found that everyone WAS normal. She looked sheepishly at everyone and scratched the back of her head. "Um, joking?"

"You have problems Kagome, I suggest you see someone for that," Inuyasha said in monotone.

"Kagome," Miroku asked, back in his regular clothes, "would you like to sit down and rest?"

"Yes, I think I would."

"Okay, there's a village up ahead, we can rest there," Sango suggested.

"Yes, then we can figure out where Lady Bulma went to," Myouga said as he reappeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That would be SUPER!" Inuyasha said giddily.

"Not again..." Kagome whispered as she fainted.

----

_-Where Bulma is-_

"I hope Inuyasha isn't acting strange again," Bulma said to herself. She was lying on her back with her head hanging off the side of the bed she was laying on. Since she was going to stay there until she could get home, she was given one of the two spare rooms.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Vegeta smirked as leaned against the door.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a bored tone as she ignored his insult.

"Humph, the Rodent won't shut up."

As if on queue, Kirara mew'ed coming into the room. Then she left.

"She just wants to play Vegeta, lighten up you grumpy troll."

"What did you just call me wench?" Vegeta growled

"I didn't stutter shorty, and my name is Bul-ma. Say it with me now, Bul- ma." Bulma said as she sat down on the bed, facing Vegeta.

"I know what your name is."

"Then why can't you say it?"

"I can say it; I just choose not to." Vegeta smirked.

"Kinda weird, the authoress is completely ignoring the fact that we made out for about an hour and a half last chapter," Bulma said as she cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Hum, I think it was kind of a 'spur of the moment' thing."

"Yeah, probably."

"We should do it again sometime."

"Defiantly."

"……"

"……"

"You want to spar?"

"Sure."

Bulma and Vegeta started to walk out the door when they heard an ear piercing screech.

"AHAHAH! Goku! THERE'S A CREATURE IN OUR HOUSE!" A woman's voice yelled.

Then there was a 'MEW!' followed by that.

Then one second later, a "NO! I CAN EXPLAIN! AH! NO! NOT THE FRYING PAN:BOOM:" was heard.

"What the fuck was that?" Bulma asked.

"That would be the Harpy." Vegeta scowled.

----

Yay! Done!


	5. Kirara can talk?

Uncovered Secrets

Chapter 4

----

Kirara can talk?

----

Chichi had just gotten back home from shopping, dragging a tired and worn Gohan behind her.

"You know Gohan, your father should really get a car; it would make getting you some more math books a lot easier," Chichi complained.

"Yes mom," Gohan replied. He had been tuning her out the entire walk home from the market, this being his only reply.

"Is something wrong Gohan?"

"Huh? Idunno, I just got this feeling that something isn't right."

"Now, now, it's 'I do not know' not 'Idunno', ok sweetie?" Chichi corrected, a bright smile on her face.

"Yes mom."

"Anyway," Chichi started, "I'm sure it's nothing."

When Chichi and Gohan reached their little house in the woods, they saw Goku outside pacing back and forth on the porch.

"What is the matter Goku?" Chichi questioned.

"Huh? Oh… hi…Chichi," Goku said in an uneasy voice.

"Goku, what is going on?" Chichi said in an accusing tone.

"NOTHING! THERE IS NOT A BLUE HAIRED GIRL UPSTAIRS THAT FELL FROM THE SKY WITH A STRANGE LITTLE CAT THAT TOOK VEGETA'S TUNA FISH SANDWICH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Goku said in a panicked voice.

"Dad are you okay?" came Gohan's voice from behind Chichi.

Goku all of a sudden became happy and carefree again with a smile on his face, "Of course I'm okay Gohan. I'm as happy as…as…OH! I know! Vegeta when he is with the blue haired girl that IS NOT upstairs with Vegeta."

Then out of no where, Vegeta appeared behind Goku and hit him on the back of the head with a fish, then disappeared again.

"Right…" Chichi dragged out, "well Gohan, let's go put your books away."

But right before Chichi could turn the door handle, Goku yelled out, "LOOK! IT'S LUCKY! YOU MUST CATCH HIS LUCKY CHARMS!"

Both Chichi and Gohan's sweat dropped as they looked at Goku like he was an idiot, which he was.

"Dad, are you sure you are feeling all right?"

"Just peachy Gohan!" Goku shouted right in little Gohan's face.

"Whatever Goku, now let me through," Chichi demanded as she pushed Goku aside and barged into the house. She looked around the house, but couldn't find anything out of place. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen where she found a flour covered Kirara.

----

"You want to spar?"

"Sure."

Bulma and Vegeta started to walk out the door when they heard an ear piercing screech

"AHAHAH! Goku! THERE'S A CREATURE IN OUR HOUSE!" A woman's voice yelled.

Then there was a 'MEW!' followed by that.

Then one second later, a "NO! I CAN EXPLAIN! AH! NO! NOT THE FRYING PAN:BOOM:" was heard.

"What the fuck was that!" Bulma asked.

"That would be the Harpy."

"Who?"

"The Harpy, Kakkarot's mate; beware of the frying pan," Vegeta eyes became narrow as he shuddered.

"What's a frying pan?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Vegeta grumbled as he walked out the door and down the stairs.

'Wander what crawled up his ass and died.' Bulma thought as she followed Vegeta through the hall.

Bulma and Vegeta walked into the living room to find Goku rolling back and forth on the floor holding his head, a screeching Chichi standing on a chair, a confused Gohan looking at his parents, and a frightened Kirara running around the kitchen floor covered in flour. I bet I know want Vegeta and Bulma were thinking right then, they were thinking:clears throat: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

If you guessed this, YOU ARE WRONG! They really thought, "…" NOTHING! Because they were too shocked at what they saw.

Vegeta was the first person to recover and started to laugh his ass off.

Chichi noticed and started to screech at Vegeta, "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY MISTER!"

"YOU! HAHAHAHAH…"

**BOOM!**

Chichi hit Vegeta over the head with her All Mighty Frying Pan of Doom! Now there was two Saiyan rolling on the ground holding their heads. And at this moment, Bulma came out of her trance and looked at the two Saiyans and chuckled. Chichi noticed Bulma and stared at her. First she looked in amazement, then confusion, then anger, then she had a cup of tea, then finally, she fainted.

Gohan, who was now petting Kirara, ignored everyone else, picked her up, and went to his room to study this new specimen he discovered.

"Umm, are you two finished yet?" Bulma questioned, looking down at them.

And just like that, the two Saiyans stopped rolling around on the floor and stood up like nothing had happened.

"Hey Bulma, I'd like you to meet Chichi!" Goku yelled as pointed to his unconscious wife.

"Uh, Goku are you sure she's alright?"

"You baka Kakkarot," Vegeta growled, "she's knocked out."

"NO SHE'S NOT!" and to prove it, Goku went over to his wife's body and placed her on a chair. Then he put his hand on her jaw and tried to impersonate her.

"'No, I'm awake Vegeta, see I'm talking, sleeping people can't talk!'" Chichi 'said'.

Both of Vegeta and Bulma's sweat dropped when they saw what Goku did.

"…" was all Bulma could say as she watched Vegeta walk calmly over to Goku and sock him write in the nose.

"YAOW! MY TOE!" Goku screamed running around holding his stomach.

"Kakkarot, you truly are the most idiotic person I know," Vegeta grumbled while walking over to a chair by the table and sitting down.

"Goku, you cease to amaze me," Bulma sighed, going over to where Vegeta was sitting and sat down on another chair.

Goku turned to the two other people in the room and let a tear escape, "You...You really mean that:sniff, sniff:"

"Yes," Vegeta said in a monotone voice.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT IS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME!" goku's eues were wide with happiness as he bit on a handkerchief.

"You're welcome?" Bulma said uneasily.

"Idiot."

"Come, come now Chichi, we must celebrate!" Goku declared as he picked Chichi up and flew out the door. Seconds later, Goku came back with a sheepish green on his face.

"Umm… where am I going?" Goku asked, but before Bulma or Vegeta could say something, Goku burst out laughing.

"So, Woman, spar?"

"Sure."

Bulma and Vegeta carefully walked over the hysterically laughing Goku and the unconscious Chichi to the door. They got out of the crazy house and raced to the nearest deserted place to spar.

----

Inside the house, Gohan was in his room, petting the flour-covered Kirara.

"How about we get that flour off of you?"

"Mew."

Gohan chuckled, "Okay, let me get a towel." Gohan rushed off to the bathroom to get a wet towel. He returned to his room only to find a clean, transformed Kirara with no flour on her but flour all over his room.

"Hey! Did you eat that smaller cat that looks extremely like you except smaller!"

"RRRRoarrrr!"

"Oh, okay now I under stand, you transformed into the bigger kitty. I understand perfectly now," then Gohan frowned, "Now you have to help clean my room, look at this mess!"

"Rrrroar."

"You're the one that made the mess not me, now help me clean!"

"Fine."

"Did you just speak?"

"Roarrrrrr!"

"I must be hearing things…" Gohan mumbled as he started to clean.

----

Done. Later.


	6. So that's why Goku was laughing

Uncovered Secrets

Chapter 5

----

So that's why Goku was laughing…

----

Kagome and the gang were walking down a dirt path back to Kaede's village. They decided to head back so they could get Kagome some healing herbs for her little 'problem'. All the while, Kagome was talking to herself, repeating over and over again, 'I'm not crazy'.

"Hum… do you think Kagome will be okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku pondered.

"How the hell should I know monk, I'm not a psychic," Inuyasha responded.

"Kagome will be fine," Sango spoke up, "she'll get over it."

All three of them looked back at Kagome, who was trailing behind them, and sighed. She was rolling her backpack on the ground and had her bike on her back. And sleeping on her left shoulder was Shippo.

"Feh, she was already messed up when I met her," Inuyasha growled.

"AHAHAHAH! IT'S A BIRDIE! AHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Kagome screamed, running around in circles and pointing at a rock in the ground.

And poor Shippo, he was hurled through the air, thrown into hornet's nest – who were having a jolly good time at a tea party – and was now being chased around by hornets with their nest on his head. To say the least, IT WAS HILARIOUS! Unfortunately, Shippo didn't know where he was going, so he accidentally ran into Inuyasha, causing the nest to tumble into Inuyasha's hands. Now, the hornets were chasing after Inuyasha, stinging and throwing tea cups at him. At this point, Inuyasha tossed the nest to Miroku, then Miroku through the nest to Sango. Next, Sango through the nest to Shippo, and Shippo through the nest at Inuyasha.

A curious demon happened to walk by and saw Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango playing 'hot potato' with a hornets nest with various yelps when one of them got stung. And a little bit behind them, was a human girl running around in circles hysterically, pointing to rock, and screaming 'BIRDIE'. All in all, the demon just shrugged it off and continued on his way, thinking that this world has come to an end.

----

Meanwhile…

Bulma and Vegeta were off in some deserted place sparring. From the looks of it, Vegeta was defiantly winning.

Vegeta came down from the sky and kicked Bulma in the back, sending her to the ground on her stomach.

"AHAHA! I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHAMPION! HERE ME ROAR! Meow," Vegeta clasped his hands over his mouth after he 'roared'. 'Hum… got to work on that.'

"AH! No fair Vegeta! You can fly!"

"Humph, there're no rules in battle, you filthy wolf; I'm the Prince of all Saiy…" but before Vegeta could finish his statement, Bulma jumped in the air and stuck him with her claw.

"Ha! How's that for a fair battle, you wanna be, smelly, pointy haired, short, Saiyan, monkey trash! You and your big forehead can kiss my shinny, metal, daffodil, ass!" Bulma smirked.

":gasp: NO one makes fun of my forehead and gets away with it!" Vegeta screamed as he charged Bulma at full speed.

"Well I just did," Bulma said as she pulled out her Tesseiga and prepared her self for Vegeta's attack.

However, right before Vegeta attacked, a timer went off somewhere off screen. Vegeta froze about one foot in front of Bulma and stood calmly with his arms crossed. Bulma, on the other hand, put her Tesseiga down and back in its sheath. Bulma and Vegeta walked off to the side where there where beach chairs and water bottles for them. The strange thing was, their shadows stayed in the same place before the timer went off.

"Okay, begin!" Vegeta shouted as the timer went off again then stopped. The two shadows began to fight like nothing had happed at all; while off on the side, Bulma and Vegeta were relaxing and watching the shadows battle it out.

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma asked, "how is this possible? I mean (insert scientific theory about how shadows could NOT fight if there isn't a person to make the shadow)"

"Women, this story is an A/U fanfiction created from some 14 year olds, sugar crazy, messed up mind that likes to put movie stunts in her writing."

"Oh okay, if you say so…"

Five minutes pasted as the two shadows punched, kicked, clawed, swung, and blocked at each other. Then the timer went off again and the figures stopped as Bulma and Vegeta got back into the position the shadows were in. The 'Mysterious Timer from the Unknown' went back on again as Bulma and Vegeta went back to fighting.

----

Gohan and Kirara were finished cleaning his room as Goku came broke through the door.

"Hey Gohan! You should have been there, this funny little elf with pointy hair came into the house and was all like, 'Kakkarot, you truly are the most idiotic person I know' and I was all like, 'THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT IS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME' and then I left and then I came back because I forgot where I was going then I started laughing because I finally got the joke that King Kai (don't ask how he knows him, lets just say that Vegeta 'accidentally' blew Goku up during a sparring match and couldn't use the dragonballs for 11 months) told me three days ago about an asteroid that was going to hit Earth in a week," Goku said in one breath. He then realized that an asteroid was going to hit Earth in one… two… three… FOUR days!

"DAD! Do you know what this means! I won't be able to watch Teletubbies anymore! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:deepbreath:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow Gohan, that was one long 'NO', oh well better go save the Earth again," Goku sighed as he walked out the door mumbling about having to save the Earth and how he wanted to have a normal life like all the other guys and have a nice family to settle down with and not die every other saga and then have to save the world again and then come home for two days then die again…

"Mew," Kirara (in her smaller form) jumped from the floor onto Gohan's lap, then out the open window.

"Hey Kirara, where are you going!" Gohan shouted as he went to follow her, but the window closed right before Gohan jumped out of it and instead ran right into it. "Oww…"

----------------------------

A/N: I wonder where Kirara went. Who knows? WELL I DO!

LATER!


	7. VEGETA CAN GROWL

Uncovered Secrets

Chapter 6

----

VEGETA CAN GROWL!

----

After the entire "hot potato" incident, Inuyasha decided that he would just DESTROY the damn hornet's nest with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Next, he picked up the screaming Kagome, and her bike, and threw her, and the bike, over his shoulder and continued on his marry way. Behind Inuyasha, was Miroku, Sango and Shippo, all of them rubbing the bumps where they got stung.

After a while of traveling, awkward silence, and Kagome snoring loudly in her sleep, Inuyasha finally spoke up, "When we get to Kaede's village, we will never speak of this again, agreed?"

"Agreed, this was an experience I would rather not remember," Miroku sighed.

"That's fine with me, but what will we tell Kaede about HOW we got these stings?" Sango questioned.

"Why don't we just tell Kaede the truth?" Shippo piped up.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO RUNT!" Inuyasha nothing but growled out.

"Inuyasha, I suggest that you keep it down, Lady Kaede is standing right in front of you," Miroku mused.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned back around to find that, indeed, Kaede was right in front of him. "AHHH! IT'S SCARIER THAN DODORIA AND FRIEZA IN BALLERINA SUITS DOING THE SPLITS!

"…" was all the gang could say.

After a while of starring, Inuyasha finally spoke up, "Hey old hag, how much did you here of our conversation?"

"I heard the entire conversation, Inuyasha, you all walked into the village and started to shout, I believe everyone heard." They all looked around the village, and sure enough, everyone was staring at them.

"DAMN! STOP STARING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Inuyasha yelled as ever one went back to work.

"Now, why don't ye tell me how ye got the wounds?" Kaede suggested.

"We'll tell you, Lady Kaede, when we get back to the hut and get Kagome some medical attention." Miroku said calmly.

"Alright, since we ARE in front of the hut, I guess I wouldn't hurt."

"What?" Sango spoke.

"You guys were too busy to realize that we walked right up to Kaede's hut," Shippo explained.

"Aye, Shippo, when I heard all of ye shouting, I came out to inspect what was going on."

Everyone's, besides Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede's, sweat dropped when they heard this. When that passed, Kaede led everyone into the hut and instructed Inuyasha to put Kagome down on a mat. She then left with Shippo to gather some healing herbs and water for Kagome and the rest. This left Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango to sit and stare at each other.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango asked, "who are these 'Dodoria' and 'Frieza' people?"

"Yes Inuyasha, who are these people or creatures (More like lizards and spiky blobs. Haha) that you speak of?"

"Uhh… I don't know, I just got a disturbing picture in my head of this white lizard looking guy named Frieza and a pink blob named Dodoria in hot pink tutus doing the splits… :shudders:."

- In hell -

"Hey Dodoria," Frieza pondered, "did you ever get a feeling that some knows our little 'secret'?"

"No, Lord Frieza," Dodoria said as he leaned against the wall of the secret room in hell. Frieza and he were sporting hot pink leotards and tutus, practicing their ballade moves.

"Okay, just wondering, NOW GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND CATCH ME!" Frieza screamed as he jumped in the air, waiting for Dodoria to catch him.

Of course, Dodoria wasn't ready for this and missed Frieza, sending Frieza flying into the wall.

"Owwie," was all Frieza could say as he slid down the wall.

- Back to Inuyasha –

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no idea Inuyasha," Miroku said.

In the corner of the room, Kagome started to come too, "Hey, what's going on, where am I?"

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango questioned.

"Yah, I just have a major headache and the birdies and stars won't stop flying around my head," she said with a sheepish grin.

This was everyone in the room - -.-()

"Hey you guys!" Shippo shouted as he came in, "We got some herbs and water… Kagome, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Shippo dropped the stuff in his arms and dashed to Kagome to give her a hug.

"No screamy, head hurt," Kagome mumbled.

"Child, are ye okay?" Kaede asked softly.

"I think I'll be okay."

"Kagome," Miroku spoke up, "how about you go back to your time and take a break for a little while?"

"I think that's a good idea," Kagome said as she sat up and drank some of the water Kaede gave her.

"Yah, that will give us time to recover and search for Kirara and Bulma," Sango injected.

"Wait one minute here, we have to search for the jewel shards too, and if Kagome isn't here, than we don't know where they are!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, stop thinking about you for once and think about Kagome…"

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome smiled.

"… she has serious brain damage and needs the technology in her time to cure it," Miroku finished.

Kagome's smile dropped like a dime and walked up to Miroku and smacked him.

"What was that for!"

"For talking about me like I'm not even in the room!" Then she crossed the little hut to where Inuyasha sat.

"SIT" :BOOM:

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"THAT, was for not thinking about how I felt, you BIG POOPY HEAD!"

"Poopy head? Why did you call Inuyasha that Kagome?" Shippo cocked his head to the side.

"Because he is one, now if you'll all excuse me, my head is killing me and I want to go home," Kagome humphed and stormed over to the Bone Eater's Well.

"Now look what you did Inuyasha," Miroku scolded, "Kagome's going to go back to her own time again."

"WHAT! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED SHE'D GO!"

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha," Miroku sighed.

"Let the child be for now, she will return when she is ready," Kaede said while she made a concoction for the hornet stings. (Shippo told her what happened when they went out)

"I'll make sure she's okay until she gets to the well, since Inuyasha won't do it," Shippo got up and left.

"Who said I wouldn't do it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"The author," Sango said flatly.

"Oh," was all Inuyasha said.

- with Kagome –

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" Shippo screamed as ran to catch up with her.

Kagome stopped and turned her head, but didn't stop walking. Unfortunately for her, she was right in front of the well when she turned her head, causing her to trip over the edge and fall into the well.

"AHHHHHHHHH…!" Kagome's voice got smaller and smaller as she fell further in to the well, then the voice disappeared as Kagome was sent back to her own time.

"HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE 'TRIP' KAGOME!" Shippo chuckled at his own joke and turned around to go back to the hut.

- Bulma and Vegeta –

"Okay Vegeta," Bulma sighed, "lets try this again, just do what I say, take in a deep breath," Vegeta inhaled deeply, "now, make a vibrating noise in the back of your throat, like this, GRRRRRRR."

Vegeta nodded, "GRRRRRRR."

"Good, now project it, like this, GRRRRAAWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"Fine, GRRRRRRR… meow. :cough, cough:" Vegeta's blushed.

"It's okay, just keep trying," Bulma encouraged.

Bulma and Vegeta had finished up their match about half an hour ago, and were now seated on the ground, Bulma TRYING to teach Vegeta how to growl properly.

"Onna, this is not working," Vegeta grumbled.

"Why not! You're VEGETA! How come you can't growl!"

"Because the author said so."

"What?"

"I said, 'because the author said so'."

"Okay… then why don't we do something else and give this a brake," Bulma suggested as she stood up.

Vegeta just grunted as he stood up as well.

They spent the next ten minutes just starring at each other or at the ground, not knowing what to do or say.

Bulma's tail twitched in irritation as it waved back and forth. She took this time to check Vegeta out again, 'cause he's just so sexy! He had a body of a god; that was for sure. Not one inch of fat on him, all muscle, though he was lean not all buff like some demons she knows. He had a sharp face with dark ebony eyes, so sexy! Then she noticed something odd, there was a fury, brown belt around his waist, resting right under his armor.

Vegeta was looking around, feeling a little awkward. He quickly glanced at Bulma and noticed that she was checking him out and smirked.

"Like what you see women?"

Bulma snapped out of her trance, "Hun? Wha?"

"I said, like what you see?" Vegeta's smirk widened.

Bulma panicked, thinking that she got caught starring, but she thought up something in the nick of time, "Of course not, there's nothing TO like with the view I have, I was just thinking about what bad sence of fashion you have, that's all."

Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown, "Oh? And why would you say that wolf? Judging by the way you dress, I'M the one that should be giving the fashion advice!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I CAN GROWL!"

":gasp::sniff: Well you don't have to be mean about it!" Vegeta yelled as he gave those adorable puppy dog eyes and sniffed. He sat back down, cross legged, and pouted, folding his hands in his lap and twiddled his thumbs. (You get the picture)

'Okay, that was weird.' Bulma thought, she sighed and walked to where Vegeta was and sat down next to him.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly.

Vegeta just ignored her and continued to twiddle his thumbs.

Bulma rolled her eyes, 'This guy has some strange mood swings.'

"Come on Vegeta, you know I didn't mean it," she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Vegeta just shrugged the hand off and turn his back to her, still ignoring her.

Bulma huffed, 'Fine, he wants to play that way, fine.'

"Vegeta, will you stop being a brat and look at me!"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Vegeta screamed as he pounded his fists on the ground.

Bulma was shocked at Vegeta's display of action, but when the shock went away, her sweat dropped. "VEGETA! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Then out of no where, Vegeta just stopped what he was doing and looked at Bulma shocked.

"Vegeta," Bulma said more calmly, "are you okay?"

"I need a hug," Vegeta whimpered.

"Umm… okay…" Bulma said uneasily.

Vegeta lunged himself at Bulma and knocked her to the ground, covering her body with his as he hugged her.

"Eeep!" was all that escaped Bulma's mouth as muscular arms wrapped around her. To say the least, Bulma was shocked! Her ears were pulled back in a kind of 'don't hurt me' way.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was enjoying himself as he sniffed Bulma's hair and sighed. His tail happily waved back and forth until it found Bulma's tail, then it was in heaven!

Bulma gasped as she felt something wined its way around her tail. She looked over Vegeta's shoulder and found his furry 'belt' intertwined with her tail. 'IT WAS A TAIL' her mind screamed.

"Vegeta, you have a tail?" Bulma asked, still starring at it.

When Bulma spoke Vegeta instantly snapped out of his current state and released Bulma like she was the Black Plague. He stood up and tried to get away from her by turning tail and running for it. The only problem was that his traitorous tail was still intertwined with Bulma's, and had no intention of letting go. So instead of running for it, Vegeta snapped backwards and landed on his back with a thud. He would have landed on Bulma, but luckily she rolled to the left right on time. But as fate would have it, their tails were still together and Bulma snapped right back to Vegeta, but this time she landed on top of him. And through this entire ordeal, not once did their tails let go. IT WAS THE POWER OF LOVE::sob sob: Uhh, now back to the story…

They just laid there, in an open field, breathing hard, looking at each other with wide eyed until Bulma spoke up, "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no clue," then Vegeta realized that Bulma was on top of him, ":growl: Woman, get off me!"

"Well, it looks like someone returned to their normal, grouchy self," Bulma grumbled as she got up and dusted herself off. She untangled her tail from Vegeta's and placed it behind her. Then it hit her, "Vegeta, you just GROWLED!"

"What?" Vegeta cocked his head to side after he got up and wrapped his tail around his waist.

"I said YOU GROWLED," Bulma spat with a little more venom in her voice.

"I did? I mean… of course I did! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Right…"

More awkward silence.

"Vegeta," Bulma asked slowly, "what was with all the whining and the hug?"

":sigh: That would be my inner child."

"Your… inner child?"

"Yes, legend has it that when one's true mate is around them and the moon is full, a Saiyan's inner child comes out."

Bulma blushed, realizing that he meant her. Vegeta seemed to realize this too and stuttered something to cover it up, "Umm… I-I mean that…umm…shit::clears throat: it doesn't mean that it's YOU woman, it could be someone else that just LOOKS like you."

"Uh…okay," Bulma glanced down, she was just going to believe him right now because she didn't want to deal with it right now.

"The strange thing is, where's the full moon?" Vegeta asked himself.

Out of the corner of Vegeta's eye, he saw a giant cardboard moon swinging above him. "GAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled as he saw this and stumbled onto his perfect, royal ass.

"What the hell!" Bulma screamed as she saw the 'moon'

"Hey guys!" Goku waved, he was hovering in the air right above them, with the 'moon' tied on a stick in his hands

Vegeta got up, "Kakkarot! How long have you there!"

"Ever since Bulma yelled, 'WELL, AT LEAST I CAN GROWL!', I was just holding this moon right above your head cause I was bored."

"Hey Goku," Bulma asked, "isn't there an asteroid that you need to destroy?"

"I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Goku dropped the 'moon' and flew to only Kami knows where.

"What an idiot," Vegeta grumbled.

"Ya."

Vegeta sighed and looked at Bulma with his arms crossed.

"Let's make a packed right now and agree to never speak of this again, deal?"

"Deal."

----

I think that was a good place to end. Woohoo, that was a long chapter. Cute though, cute and strange.


	8. What the Saiyan Race has Become

Uncovered Secrets

Chapter 7

----

What the Saiyan Race Has Become

----

Kagome climbed out of the well with a groan, her head was killing her! She dragged her feet as she walked out of the well house and up to the stair case. She trudged up the stairs and finally made it to the top.

'Why do these stairs have to be so tall!'

Kagome walked into her house and… dun, dun, dun… BILL CLINTON WAS THERE!

"I did not have sexual relationships with that woman, huhuhu…" Bill Clinton stated.

"Who the fuck are you! And what are you doing in my house!" Kagome screamed.

"I have to leave my fellow Americans, huhuhu…" then Clinton ran out the door and disappeared into thin air.

"Uh… this is Japan… not America… that guy must be an American Idiot, oh well." (GREEN DAY! YAY!)

To tired to care, Kagome lazily made her way to her bed room.

"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…" And once Kagome made her way to her bed, she fell onto it and slept. Well, not the first time, first she fell on her cat, Buyo, and he clawed her face, THEN she fell asleep on her bed.

-Back in the Feudal Era-

It's been about five hours since Kagome left and everyone was bored. Infact, they were so bored, that they… were… ummm… well, I'm not to sure what they're doing, but something was goin to change that, and soon.

Outside the village, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree in 'his' forest. 'Hum… I wander what I should do now?' Inuyasha pondered as looked out into the night sky.

Then, somewhere off to his left, he heard a rustle in the bushes, "I wander what that could be?" Curiosity getting the better of him, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and peeked behind the bushes and saw… A TEENAGE COUPLE MAKING OUT!

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the couple screamed.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" some random person yelled from the direction of the village.

Inuyasha stopped screaming and so did the couple, but the screaming from the village kept going.

Forgetting about the couple for one minute, Inuyasha yelled, "HEY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING!"

The random, screaming person, ":stops screaming: I JUST WANT TO FIT IN! WHAAAAAaaaaa!..." and as you listen, the wailing gets softer and softer as the random person runs in the opposite direction.

The couple and Inuyasha are stunned, "Uhhh… :blinks:"

"Humm... okay…" The guy says as he looks back at Inuyasha.

"So, where were we?"

"Hun? Oh ya, uhh… :reads script: HERE WE ARE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Inuyasha yells as he puts his script away.

"Nothing! We were doing absolutely nothing!" The girl waved her arms around nervously.

"Oh," Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, "Then why was the bush rustling? You know, the way it does when someone doesn't what to be discovered and the bush mysteriously starts to 'rustle'… "

The guy looked confused, "Uhhh… :he suddenly gets an understanding look on his face and smiles: Oh, that wasn't us, that was the bush right next to us."

"It was?"

Inuyasha looked over to his right to see another bush shaking like mad, like it's trying to get their attention.

"Ookkaaayyyy… I'll leave you two alone now…" Inuyasha took an unsteady step back and slowly walked over to the other bush that was shaking like mad.

'One, two, three!' Inuyasha said in his mind as he pulled the bushes back. What he saw shocked him.

"BARNEY!"

"Hehe, Hello kids::singing: I love you, you love me, we're all one big family…" Barney, the big, stupid, gay, purple dinosaur that likes to 'be' with kids, sang.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! THE PG-13 HORROR! (Actually not, come on, work with me!)" Inuyasha screamed, trying to block out the horrid noise.

"Come give Barney a hug!" The purple dinosaur reached his arms out, about to give Inuyasha hug.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha gave a BIG push and shoved Barney to the ground. He started to beat the pulp out of Barney while saying, "I :punch: hate :punch: you, you :punch: hate me, we all :punch: go out :punch: to kill :punch: Barney!" With a final yell, Inuyasha clawed Barney and left him to bleed. (YAY! MY HERO!)

…the bush right next to the one Inuyasha was at started to rustle.

Inuyasha tensed at what was at what was on the other side. He slowly stalked up to it and closed his eyes as he parted the bush. When nothing came out at him, he opened his eyes slowly and looked at the bush. What he saw shocked him.

'KIKYO!'

-Where Chichi is-

Chichi slowly awoke with a pounding head ache.

'What the fuck happened?' Chichi asked herself as she slowly arouse and looked around. Then what happened before came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks, or it could have been Goku who had just come in. I believe it was the latter.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Goku shouted as he came crashing through the door, being successful in breaking it off its hinges. "Chichi?"

"Uhhhhh…" Chichi groaned as she lay behind the door in a daze.

"Chichi? Now what are you doing back there?" Goku smiled as he pulled her to him as if nothing had happened. He sat her down on the couch, and as he did this, he did his little 'anticipation' dance in front of her. (Okay what that is, is when Goku switches from one foot to the other in excitement)

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"Uhhhhhhh…" was all Goku got.

"Well," Goku started, ignoring her, "King Kai was all like, 'Save the world from the deadly asteroid Goku!' and I was all like, 'Hey look! A butterfly!' then he was all like, 'You moron, I'll go do it myself, since you're too stupid to do anything.' Then I said to him, 'Well you're blue!' and he was all like, 'Whatever.' And I was all like 'Oow… the sun…' and when King Kai came back, he was dead!'." Goku said in one breath.

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Gasp! (Yes, he SAID that) I LOVE YOU TOO CHICHI!" Goku hugged Chichi as hard as he could, not noticing that she was turning blue.

"OH MY GHAW! THE NEWLY WEDS ARE ON! Goku quickly shoved Chichi off the couch and onto the floor while he turned the TV on. "Oh, I just love Jessica Simpson!" As Goku watched his show (Do they even get MTV where they live?), Chichi was on the floor, thinking, 'How did I end up marring this guy?'

-In Gohan's room-

Gohan slowly awoke from unconsciousness, and stood up slowly. He looked around then remembered Kirara going out the window.

Gohan quickly opened the window and jumped out, landing face first in the ground.

"Oww… that hurt…" Gohan unsteadily got up then remembered that he could fly.

With a cheesy grin on his face, Gohan levitated up in the air, hoping that no one saw him.

"I wander where Kirara went…" something off to his right caught his attention, so he turned quickly to the left and made almost a 360 degree turn, but stopped as he saw Kilala, transformed.

"Hey, there you are Kirara!" Gohan waved as he came closer to her.

Kirara rolled her eyes, if she could, turn around and headed off in that direction.

"Hey wait for me!" Gohan shouted as he hurriedly flew after her.

-Bulma and Vegeta-

Bulma and Vegeta were… well… you know how they always are. NO not like that! FIGHTING! Not doing THAT! Kami! Get your minds out of the gutter! Dirty minded readers!

Anyway, back to the story…

Bulma and Vegeta were fighting like normal, clawing at each other's neck, arguing over the smallest thing, totally forgetting about what happened earlier.

"YA, WELL YOU ARE A NO GOOD, COCK SUCKING, DONKEY FUCKING, SHIT-EATING, MOTHER HUMPHING, UNCLE FUCKER!" Bulma shouted.

"YOU NO GOOD WHORE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! YOU DISGUSTING, CUNT FUCKING, ROOSTER RAPING, BLUE-HAIRED PROSTITUTE!" Vegeta yelled right back.

"HOW DARE I! HOW DARE YOU! YOU STOLE THE LAST COOKIE!"

"NO WAY WOMAN, THAT COOKIE WAS MINE!"

Like I said, arguing over the smallest thing…

About one hour later, Bulma and Vegeta were still going at it until something in the sky caught Bulma's eye.

"… GO SCREW A BANANA YOU…" then Bulma saw something, "hey, what's that?"

With his mouth open, about to scream, Vegeta whipped his head around looked to where Bulma was looking.

"Hey, it's the Runt (a.k.a. Kirara)!" Vegeta pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Bulma sarcastically replied.

Vegeta just glared at her.

"What I meant was WHAT is she doing here? And where is she going? Dumbass."

"Shut your filthy mouth, whore."

"Fuc…"

"Hey, Mr. Vegeta? What's a 'Whore'?" Little, innocent Gohan asked as he landed by Vegeta.

"That's what all female species are, Mop Head," Vegeta smirked, never looking away from Bulma.

Bulma didn't look away either as she glared murderous daggers at Vegeta.

"Well Gohan, do you know what men are?" Bulma asked sweetly.

Gohan shook his head slowly.

"Well, men are sexist pigs that can't think for themselves, and have to reply on women to do all the dirty work." Now it was Bulma's turn to smirk.

Vegeta's smirk quickly turned to a frown as he growled at Bulma.

"Okay Nice Wolf Lady, I got to go follow the talking, flying kitty to see where she's going, bye!" Gohan flew off, following the direction he saw Kirara go.

"Well, that was strange…" Bulma said, and then a smile lit her face, "let's go follow them!"

Bulma took off running with such speed, it even startled Vegeta.

"WOMAN! WE HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS CONVERSATION YET!"

Vegeta growled and redundantly followed Bulma, who was chasing after Gohan.

-Up Ahead-

Kirara saw that the annoying little kid, Bulma and the guy with pointy hair were following her. 'Good,' she thought, 'this is going perfectly, just like I planned.'

Kirara saw that this was taking too long, so she swooped down to where Bulma was. Bulma saw this and grabbed onto Kirara's fur and hopped on.

Kirara took off faster then before as Gohan and Vegeta had to speed up to keep up. (I made a funny! Readers: SHUT UP!)

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Kirara landed right in the middle of an old shrine-like place. It looked oddly familiar to Bulma, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Behind Bulma, Gohan and Vegeta landed, actually, Gohan more like fell down, instead; he forgot how to fly again.

"What the Saiyan race has become…" Vegeta mumbled, shaking his head.

Ignoring Vegeta and Gohan, Bulma looked around to shrine as Kirara shrieked down to normal size.

"This place looks so familiar, but I can't put my claw on it…" Bulma turned around and saw a big tree that looked like it had a scar.

Then something clicked, ":gasp: That's where Inuyasha got pinned to that tree with the sacred arrow!" Bulma looked on with shock.

Then she started to chuckle, "I remember I used to draw on his face with ink and make him look stupid. Hehe."

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Uhh… never mind…" Bulma sighed.

"Mew!" Kirara voiced and bounded over to the house and into an open window.

"Hey," Gohan spoke, confused, "where is the kitty going?"

"I don't know, let's follow her," Bulma walked over to the window and hopped in.

Gohan smiled, "Come on Mr. Vegeta, let's go!"

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath about annoying little brats and dirty wenches. He crossed his arms and followed Gohan into the window.

-In Kagome's Room-

Kagome drowsily got up from bed and walked over to her bathroom. 'Boy, did I need some much needed sleep!' Kagome thought to herself.

Five minutes later, Kagome came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. Her stomach growled, so she decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

On her way down the stairs, she heard some strange noises coming from the living room. She crept down the stairs and hid behind the corner to listen.

'Strange people are in my house! Where're Mom, Grampa, and Sota!'

Gathering up her courage, Kagome counted to three in her head.

'One, two, three!' Kagome quickly turned around the corner to bump right into something else…

----

Hum, interesting turn of events, Oh well, guess you have to wait for the next chapter!

Later!


	9. Bacon and Soap do NOT mix

Uncovered Secrets

Chapter 8

----

Bacon and Soap do NOT mix

----

Kagome turned the corner and ran smack dab into…

A Coat Hanger!

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Kagome screamed and pointed at the coat hanger.

Everyone else in the room just stared at her.

In all the confusion, Kagome quickly got into action, getting her magical fairy dust to ward off the danger. She started to throw the 'fairy dust' at the coat hanger.

"Away with thy Evil!…," Kagome paused from throwing fairy dust at the offending object, "hey, did you know that 'evil' spelled backwards is 'live'? How ironic…" Kagome said to no one in particular.

On the other side of the room, Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma, and Kirara watched in amusement as Kagome talked to herself.

"Mew!" Kirara broke the awkward silence as she bounded over towards Kagome.

"Kirara! What are you doing here!" Kagome shouted as she got onto her knees, dropping the magical fairy dust, welcoming Kirara with open arms, "Come here Kirara!"

But Kirara had other things in mind. As she made her way gracefully over the Kagome, Kirara stopped short of Kagome's lap and instead peed on her!

"Eh?" Kagome looked at her now soiled skirt, "Ewww…"

"Mew!" Kirara happily purred as she made her way back to the hysterically laughing Bulma.

"Kirara! I didn't know you had it in you! Ahaha!" Bulma chuckled as she picked up the snickering fire neko.

"AHAHAHAHAH! That was funny Kirara! Let me try!" Gohan exclaimed as he rushed to the dumbfounded Kagome while unzipping his pants.

"You idiot! Don't do that!" Vegeta's irritated voice broke through the shock. He quickly grabbed Gohan by the back of the shirt and through him out the window!

"You know Vegeta, you didn't have to do that to the kid…" Bulma said, no scorn present in her voice.

"Humph," was all Vegeta said.

'Is me, or have I seen her before?' Kagome asked herself as she stared at the two who were left, completely ignoring the fact that the spiky-haired one just throw an eight year old boy out the window.

"Hey!" Kagome stood up, startling the pair, "You're Inuyasha's sister!" she pointed an accusing finger at Bulma.

"Yes, I am." Bulma stood up, a serious look on her face, "How would you know about my brother?"

"Well you see," Kagome stuttered, "I…I…I'M OVER 500 YEARS OLD!"

Bulma and Vegeta's sweat dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me," Vegeta grimaced at her stupidity.

"Uhh…well, it's a long story…" Kagome sighed.

"We have nothing else better to do," Bulma shrugged.

"Yeah," Vegeta agreed, "better than being with Kakkarot all day."

-Son House-

"Hey Chichi! Look at this! My alphabet cereal is spelling something! It says, 'OOOOOOOOOOOOO'!"

Of course Chichi didn't answer because she was knocked out.

Just then, Gohan come flying through the wall and into the kitchen.

"Oww…"

"GOHAN! You have to check this out! My alphabet cereal! It spelt something! It says 'OOOOOOOOOOO'!" Goku screamed.

"Uhh, dad, those are Cheerios…"

-Kagome's House-

Vegeta shuddered.

"Well, I guess there's no harm. Please come take a seat, this might take a while…"

_Sometime Later…_

"So what you're telling me, is that there's a well that can transport you 500 years into the past with the help of the Shikon Jewel?" Bulma questioned.

"Yes!" Kagome nodded happily.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Bulma got angry.

"What do you mean?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "That's **_ALL_** you told us idiot! That took like 30 seconds!"

"Oh, heehee…" Kagome put her hand on the back of her head.

"Now tell me how you know my brother!"

"When, I went back in time, I kinda woke him up from the tree he was pinned on…"

"YOU'RE the one who reawakened Inuyasha?" Bulma blinked in surprise.

"What so wrong with awakening your brother woman? Shouldn't you be happy?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just that…" Bulma had a shocked look on her face, "KIKYO!"

"What are you talking about woman?"

"You!" Bulma pointed at Kagome, "You are that bitch's reincarnation aren't you!"

"Umm, yes?" Kagome squeaked.

"Oow, I just want her wring her neck!" Bulma's fists clenched.

"Eeek! Don't hurt me!"

"Woman, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Humph, before Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, him and Kikyo were dating…"

-Flashback-

It was a nice spring day and all the bird were singing and children were laughing and playing in the field. It was one of those perfect settings for two people to share a romantic day together. God, it make me want puke.

There stood Inuyasha and Kikyo, holding hands, frolicking in the fields of flowers. Unicorns, rainbows, lollipops and all of that mushy shit that seems to just fall out of Kami's ass when two people are in love.

Anyway, the two 'love birds' were taking a nice stroll in the boat on this overly happy day, when Kikyo 'slipped' while getting out and just _happened _to fall onto Inuyasha. What a cheesy load of crap that was.

Up upon a tree branch someone was watching then in disgust. Not that she really minded Inuyasha falling in love, it was just WHO he fell in love with.

"I think I'm going to puke…" Bulma spat.

"If you do, make sure it's over their heads," Sesshomaru said dryly.

"Spying on them is no fun, let's go wreck some hazard on them!" Bulma got excited.

"Lets," Sesshomaru smirked.

The two chuckled evilly as they jumped out of the tree. They sneaked their way closer to the two who seemed to be in la-la land.

"Ok, here's the plan, you…." Bulma whispered the plan into Sesshomaru's ear.

Sesshomaru's smirked widened as he heard her plan.

"Ready? Break!" Bulma clapped her hands then they ran in the opposite direction of each other.

Bulma ran to the nearest village and got the supplies she needed. Then she quickly headed back to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were. She peered over the tops of the bushes she was hiding in to spy on her pray. She look passed them to see if Sesshomaru had gotten back, and he had. She gave the hand signal to Sesshomaru and he nodded. They both leaped out of the bushes where they were hiding and dumped tar all over the googly-eyed couple.

However, the two siblings weren't done yet, they quickly went back their stash of stolen goods. They made eye contact with each other and nodded. They leaped out again, but this time they each had a brown sack filled with chicken feathers in it. Sesshomaru slammed the bag over Inuyasha's head the tied a piece of rope around the bag so it was sealed down tight. He looked over to Bulma to see that she had done the same thing to Kikyo, laughing all the while.

The notorious duo jumped back a few feet to observe their handy work.

"Haha, that was great! We should do this more often!" Bulma laughed.

"Hehe, I must say, this rush is something I've never felt before, it feels wonderful," Sesshomaru smirked while he examined he hand, feeling his blood race.

"I know," Bulma also smirked while watching the two struggle to break free from their feathery prison.

Brother and sister chuckled as they took one last look at the couple, then they took off too Sesshomaru's castle to have sexy party.

-End Flashback-

"Wow, I never knew Sesshomaru was the type of person to pull a prank…" Kagome said to herself.

"That was a _touching_ flashback and all woman, but that still doesn't explain _why _you hate this, Kikyo so much."

"Oh," Bulma had a thoughtful look on her face, "well, one day when I was visiting Inuyasha, he introduced me to Kikyo. At first I was okay with it, she seemed like a decent person, but when Inuyasha left for a moment, she turned into a total bitch and told me not to see Inuyasha anymore," Bulma shrugged.

"But why? You're Inuyasha's sister right? It's not like he would cheat on her with you…" Kagome stated.

"I know, that's what I said, but then she went all psycho on me and started to throw bananas at me…"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at this.

"Then for some reason she started to beat her chest and repeatedly yell, 'Inuyasha, mine!' like some over obsessed ape."

"Kikyo did that?" Kagome wondered, eyes wide.

"Yeah, then she stood still, froze, fell over, got back up, ran in circles, then passed out."

"What the hell is wrong with the people in your timeline? But more importantly, why is there bacon in the soap!" Vegeta yelled as he mysteriously took out a bar of soap with bacon in it.

"I MADE IT MYSELF!" Goku appeared then disappeared again.

"…….." was all anyone said.

----

Wow, that was very strange.

Later!


End file.
